The Sims 2 Castaway: Parkins Family
by Giselle Gionne
Summary: Terdampar di pulau tak bertuan? Gimana jadinya?/Emangnya kamu pikir, kasur beludru bisa ada di pulau waktu Sim kamu terdampar?/Kau punya kelompok apa? Michelle Fans Club? Jagonya Michelle?/Aku mau lihat rambutmu botak.


**The Sims 2 Castaway: Parkins Family**

===OO===

_The Sims 2 Castaway: Parkins Family _project

_Story © __**Giselle Gionne**_

_Sims © __**Will Wright, Maxis, EA**_

_**Warning: Humor garing!**_

_Genre: Humor / Parody_

_Rate: K+_

===OO===

* * *

><p>Pernah nyoba main The Sims 2: Castaway, nggak? Game itu ada di beberapa platform, seperti Nintendo Wii, Sony PSP, dan Sony PS2. Alur ceritanya pun sama, tentang Sim yang sedang berlibur dengan kapal pesiar kecil, ada badai mendadak ketika liburan tersebut, salah satu Sim tercebur ke dalam laut dan ketika bangun, mereka nyasar di sebuah pulau tanpa siapapun kecuali mahluk-mahluk primitif khas pulau asing —monyet beraneka warna.<p>

Bukan hari keberuntungan bagi keluarga Parkins. Sukses dengan pekerjaan, Adam Parkins, seorang dokter tampan yang sukses dan sangat kaya raya, melamar Michelle, pekerja eksekutif… di bidang minta-minta.

Nggak, kok. Michelle seorang wanita karier di bidang eksekutif yang berkelas.

Terkenal sebagai pasangan sukses yang cantik dan juga tampan, keluarga Parkins tidak menjadi sombong, dan tetap rajin menabung. Karena rajin menabung tersebutlah, Adam mencoba mengajak istrinya berbulan madu dengan kapal pesiar sederhana yang mungil —efek samping dari sifat pelit Adam terhadap istri sendiri— dan mengajak wanita karier tersebut untuk bersenang-senang bersamanya. Keduanya berfoto bersama menggunakan kamera digital yang sudah di atur setiap beberapa menit sekali agar mengambil gambar secara otomatis tanpa cara manual. Michelle dengan asyik menyanyi keras-keras, sementara Adam asyik minum-minum.

Tiba-tiba saja dari kejauhan, langit menjadi gelap. Petir bersahut-sahutan. Michelle dan Adam menolehkan kepala mereka ke atas. Rinai hujan mulai turun.

Akibat badai yang terlalu esktrem, air laut turut menjadi deras. Kapal pesiar yang disewa Adam mulai bergerak tak menentu. Karena terlalu banyak tingkah, Michelle menjadi korban The Sims 2 Castaway pertama yang terjatuh ke dalam laut (karena saya memilih dia sebagai karakter utama untuk yang pertama kali dimainkan).

Loading screen berputar. Di hadapan wajah para player tentunya ada satu landai pasir dengan jejak kaki berwarna hitam. Tak lama, bisa dilihat bahwa Michelle sudah terdampar di sebuah pulau tak berpenghuni. Posisinya masih tiduran, namun tak lama ia segera bangun dari posisinya dan sebuah kotak hijau ditambah tulisan gaib menampakkan wujudnya di tengah permainan. Rupanya, ada buku langkah-langkah tentang apa saja yang harus kita lakukan di pulau sebelum kotak kecil disampingnya mendapat lambang V dengan ekor belakang yang lebih panjang.

"Aku harus makan, tidur, aaahhh, banyak sekali, sih!" keluh Michelle. Namun, Sim yang satu ini tidak bisa tidak menurut karena dikendalikan oleh _Player_ atau Tuhan. Michelle mulai berputar-putar dan memungut sebatok buah kelapa, membersihkan buah tersebut dari rambut-rambut dan mulai memakannya.

Selanjutnya, tidur dengan _sleeping mat_, atau tikar gulung yang bisa digunakan untuk tidur (yaiyalah) dan yoga untuk meningkatkan _body skill_ nya. Orang kaya mana, sih, yang bisa dengan begonya nggak bawa jam sewaktu bepergian?

Keluarga Parkins salah satunya.

Karena baik Michelle maupun Adam tidak membawa jam sebagai penunjuk waktu, di bagian pojok kiri layar terdapat langit yang bisa berubah warna sesuai kodrat alam. Jika pagi, langit menjadi cerah dengan terdapat gambar matahari di setiap sudutnya. Jika malam, langit menjadi gelap dan terdapat titik-titik putih kecil sebagai bintang dan bulan sabit di setiap sudutnya.

Michelle, berbekal ilmu bisnisnya, mencoba mencari keuntungan sebanyak-banyaknya dengan mengumpulkan banyak batok kelapa dan memanen pohon bambu sebanyak yang ia bisa.

"Wah, bisa dijadiin mainan, nih! Kalau dijual di Arbor Falls (lokasi perumahan di The Sims 2), pasti banyak anak-anak yang mau beli!" gumam Michelle nakal, ketika ilmu bisnisnya menguasai hasratnya. Ia mulai membersihkan batok kelapanya, menggunakan berbatang-batang pohon bambu yang telah ia bentuk, daun pohon kelapa, kerikil, dan pasir menjadi sebuah boneka besar. Ia bersiap-siap seolah ingin membawa pulang mainan rancangannya. Namun ketika ia teringat bahwa dirinya tengah terdampar, dengan kesal Michelle menendang boneka pahatannya dan mendengus sebal.

"Hoi, _player_!" Michelle melambai-lambai ke arah layar. Para pemain selaku Tuhan hanya tertawa, dan mengarahkan Michelle berlari-lari menyusuri pantai. Saat _player_ menemukan sebuah hutan yang belum pernah dijelajah, dengan segeralah _player_ meng-klik Michelle di dekat sebuah lokasi dengan lambang jejak kaki bersinar di atasnya (layaknya kaki Malaikat yang turun dari surga), pertanda bahwa tempat tersebut bisa dijelajah.

Michelle menurut saja, meskipun ia merasa gatal-gatal akibat pakaiannya yang lusuh dan sudah robek-robek. Tapi apa boleh buat, ia tidak mungkin melawan perintah Tuhan. Dengan sebal Michelle menjelajahi hutan yang diblokir oleh kumpulan rumput-rumput liar penuh duri. Ketika ia telah sampai di hutan yang dituju, bajunya semakin compang-camping tidak karuan. Lalu, sebuah pesan gaib kembali muncul. Sekarang, kita bisa mendandani tokoh Sim dengan pakaian ala rimba yang ditutupi dedaunan dan ornamen bunga maupun pewarna.

"Aku mau baju baruuu!" pinta Michelle girang, dengan harapan Tuhannya akan membuatkan beberapa setel pakaian yang indah untuknya.

_Well_, satu set atasan dan celana pendek dari bahan daun pisang harus Michelle nikmati.

"Apa-apaan nih? Baju jelek gini! Masa' bahannya cuma dari daun pisang sama tanaman jalar? Ih, nggak banget!"

"Mau, nih, aku kasih baju bagus tapi bahannya gatel dari daun pohon kelapa?" ujar _player_ sewot karena tokoh Sim nya bawel nggak karuan.

"E-enggak, makasih." Michelle takut nanti gatal-gatal. Lebih baik pakai baju jelek tapi bahannya nyaman, kan?

Setelah memanen buah-buahan dari pepohonan, terdapat dua lokasi baru lagi. Salah satunya pantai yang terdapat kapal rusak dan pantai akhir dari pulau ini. Michelle mendapat perintah untuk mengunjungi pantai dengan kapal rusak tersebut. Michelle berlari mengunjungi tempat tersebut, dan keluarlah sifat aslinya.

Sifat asli seorang Michelle Parkins adalah, menjadi norak. Kebetulan, tempat tersebut sangat sempit dengan perairan lautnya namun indah. Kontan saja Michelle segera masuk ke dalam air laut dan berenang-renang kesana kemari.

"Airnya jernih banget! Mataharinya cerah! Ikan-ikan berenang dengan indah! Dan wow, apaan nih? Surat kaleng!" ujar Michelle separuh puitis tapi norak.

"Udah, nggak usah norak! Kamu harus membangun gubuk kecil! Sebentar lagi hujan!" prediksi _player_ asal-asalan.

"Gubuk? Nggak mau! Seorang Michelle Parkins haruslah tinggal di sebuah rumah bertingkat dengan perabotan mewah…"

"Sekali lagi berisik, kamu nggak aku kasih makan!" ancam _player_. Dengan satu dengusan sebal, Michelle menuruti kemauan Tuhannya dan segera membangun sebuah hubuk sederhana dengan kumpulan kayu dan daun pohon kelapa sebagai atapnya. Mungil memang, namun setidaknya cukup bagi satu Sim untuk bernaung dikala hujan (halah bahasanya). Selanjutnya, Michelle membuat sebuah tempat tidur dari kayu. Emang, sih, keras. Tapi seenggaknya lebih baik, deh daripada tidur nggak jelas di lantai!

Prediksi Tuhannya terbukti benar. Tiba-tiba saja langit menjadi gelap, disertai gemuruh petir dan hujan yang turun.

"Tuh, untung kamu nurut. Coba kalo nggak. Kamu harus tidur ujan-ujanan."

Michelle cepat-cepat tiduran.

"Nggak ada bantal nih?"

"Ngeluh mulu, sih!" keluh _player_, ikut-ikutan, karena sebal dengan tingkah Sim nya. "Nanti, kalo udah jauh perjalanan kamu, kasurnya aku suruh kamu buat yang lebih empuk!"

"Bener, nih? Asyiiik." ujar Michelle girang. Nggak apa, deh, sekarang tidurnya harus dengan badan pegal-pegal. Yang penting, ia bisa tidur dengan tenang.

Lingkaran gaib di atas layar dengan dua arah panah ke arah kanan terlihat. Itu artinya, waktu dipercepat. Otomatis, nih, karena Sim nya lagi tidur. Nggak ada yang bisa dilakukan juga. Toh, itung-itung mempersingkat waktu tidurnya supaya jam main para Tuhan bisa lebih lama.

_Player _yang bosan mengecek tingkat meteran Sim nya yang ada gambar kasur. Naiknya pelaaan banget.

_Dasar kasur jelek!_ umpat _player_. Bisa-bisanya ada permainan The Sims sebegini jelek rancangan kasurnya.

_Emangnya kamu pikir, kasur beludru bisa ada di pulau waktu Sim kamu terdampar, hah?_

Spontan _player_ bergidik ngeri mendengar suara Tuhannya, yaitu Will Wright. Yah, bener juga, sih. Tapi, seenggaknya apa gitu, kek. Masa' kasurnya terlampau jelek? Sampe-sampe naik meterannya lama setengah ampun?

_Salah sendiri udah marah-marahin Sim ciptaan saya!_

_Player_ mendumel tidak jelas. Ya udah, deh, terima aja! Yang penting, ia harus membawa Michelle berkeliling ke pulau selanjutnya untuk mencari suaminya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Capek!" keluh Michelle seusainya wanita Sim tersebut mengayuh sampan sederhananya dari pulau pertama tempat ia terdampar menuju sebuah pulau asing yang tak bertuan pula, dengan harapan ia bisa menemukan suaminya.

"Heh, tunggu dulu… Ada orang tuh!" kata _player_ bersemangat melihat ada Sim lain yang tengah mencabuti rambut di sebuah batok kelapa.

_Bukannya itu harusnya kalimatku, ya?_ batin Michelle. Ah, terserah Tuhan saya, deh. Yang penting, aku nggak sendiri!

"Kamu yang disitu!" teriak Michelle serampangan ke arah seorang lelaki berpakaian rapi dengan jas dan celana cokelat tuanya. Lelaki tersebut menolehkan kepalanya.

"A-ah, Adam? Kyaaa, Adam!" spontan, Michelle berlari mendekati suaminya.

"Apaan, nih, asal peluk! Nggak liat di bagian menu, ya, kalo status kita masih… Umm, orang asing satu sama lain!"

"Hah?" kontan Michelle teriak tidak mengerti. Setelah di cek, ternyata benar. Hubungan suami istri mereka hanya terjadi di kehidupan mereka yang sebelumnya. Disini, wah… Jangan harap langsung berubah status menjadi suami-istri layaknya dulu!

"K-kalau gitu, namaku Michelle Parkins. Umurku 25 tahun. Hobiku menggambar, menulis, menyanyi, menabung. Makanan kesukaanku Indomie goreng spesial, ayam bakar Mas Mon* depan rumah, mie ayam Bang Toyib…"

"Kita nggak lagi di sekolah dasar. Masih aja nyebutin hobi dan makanan kesukaan. Kalau begitu, namaku Adam Parkins, berumur sama denganmu, hobi tidur, foto-foto, nyisir. Makanan kesukaanku… Mie gopek, bubur goyang lidah Pak Haji sama gorengan abang-abang. Aku juga suka sama minuman yang namanya Bone*to…"

"Kau juga udah nggak di sekolah dasar." Michelle melipat tangannya. Bisa-bisanya ia menikahi pria dengan level kecerdasan setingkat anak SD.

"Lupakan, deh. Sekarang, kayaknya lebih penting buat kita untuk segera pulang. Aku kangen rumah," aku Adam jujur. "Aku ingin kembali ke rumah."

"Hmm, baiklah. Dengan satu syarat. Bergabunglah dengan kelompokku."

"Kau punya kelompok apa? Michelle Fans Club? Jagonya Michelle?"

"Nggak, bodoh," kilah Michelle cepat. "Kelompok perkumpulan, supaya kita nggak terpisah. Gabung, ya. Puh-leeeaaaseee."

"Iya, iya."

_Tralalala ting ting ting!_

Lagu aneh disertai tulisan gaib di tengah layar mendadak muncul. Tulisan tersebut menyatakan bahwa Michelle Parkins dan Adam Parkins sah menjadi suami-istri… Ralat, menyatakan bahwa kita telah sukses menemukan korban dari kecelakaan kapal tersebut dan mengajak mereka masuk ke dalam kelompok.

"Ada ide, aku harus ngapain di kelompokmu ini?" ujar Adam kasar. Maklum, hubungan pertemanan keduanya masih berstatus _acquaintance _atau orang asing.

"Bikin api unggun, cepet!" perintah Michelle. Dengan malas Adam mengumpulkan bebatuan, sementara Michelle sudah siap dengan menumpuk kayu-kayu bakar yang ia temukan. Batu-batu yang ditemukan oleh Adam ia taruh mengelilingi tumpukan kayu. Dengan menggesekkan dua buah batu kecil, terciptalah api. Michelle segera menaruh batu tersebut di atas kayu dan membiarkannya terbakar.

"Selanjutnya, lampu tiki! Sebagai penanda kalau ini rumah kita."

"Rumah? Nggak salah?" tukas Adam kasar. Michelle mencoba menelaah perkataan suaminya tanpa merasa tersinggung.

"Hanya untuk sementara. Aku juga merindukan rumah dan pekerjaan," tukas Michelle cepat. Ia segera mendirikan lampu tiki buatannya dan menyalakan api. "Waktunya kita bagi-bagi pekerjaan."

Adam merasa bersalah karena telah bersikap kasar pada seseorang yang baru ia kenal (istri kali bang). Ia mendekati Michelle dan menandai pekerjaan yang menarik baginya.

"Aku akan menjadi sang _fisherman_. Setiap hari aku akan pulang membawakan ikan-ikan hasil tangkapanku."

"Pilihan yang bagus," puji Michelle tulus. "Kalau begitu, aku akan menjadi koki. Aku akan memasakkan makanan dua kali sehari."

"_Deal_."

.

.

.

Hubungan keduanya tidak terlalu mulus. Terkadang, Adam meminta permintaan yang aneh-aneh kepada Michelle.

"Aku mau lihat rambutmu botak."

"Hah! Yang bener aja! Gile kali lu!" cibir Michelle pedas, tidak terima bahwa ia baru saja disuruh oleh suaminya untuk membabat habis surai emasnya. "Ntar kepalaku kayak bola bowling! Nggak mau dan nggak terima!"

"Kata siapa kayak bola bowling?"

Michelle tetap menggeleng keras. "Nanti, kan, jadi jelek. Lagian, ngapain sih kamu minta-minta sesuatu yang aneh gitu!"

"Pengen liat kamu kalo jelek kayak apa."

"Adam jahat!" ujar Michelle sewot. Ia segera membanting panci batu pahatannya ke atas pasir pantai. Makanan yang tengah ia racik menjadi berantakan. Seluruhnya berhamburan.

"_Cut!"_ perintah _player_. "Kok jadi kayak nonton sinetron, sih?"

"_Player _katrok!" ejek Michelle dan Adam bersamaan. "Nggak pernah nonton acara sinetron 'Sim yang Ditukar' ya? Makanya, nonton!"

"Tau, tuh! Payah banget Tuhan kita. Padahal itu sinetron seru banget! Inget nggak kamu, si Sim cewek dari SimCity ternyata ketuker sama Sim cewek dari Strangetown!" Adam dan Michelle asyik membahas sinetron kegemaran mereka.

"Sim yang ditukar? Nggak bisa naik mobil, dong. Sim nya ketuker." komentar sang _player_.

"Tuhan bercandanya jelek! Nggak ada lucu-lucunya!" tukas Adam cepat. "Lagipula, itu namanya SIM, tahu! Masa' orang Sim disama-samain dengan Surat Ijin Molor!"

"Kamu bercandanya juga jelek!" kilah Michelle cepat. "Yang benar, tuh, Surat Ijin Mengemudi! Sekolah dimana, sih, kamu!"

"Sekolah… Ya, sekolah!" Adam malu menyebutkan nama asal sekolah tempat ia menimba ilmu dulu. Sekolahnya, sih, bagus. Tapi, nggak ternama seperti sekolahnya Michelle.

"Yaudah, ah, lupain aja! Aku capek bahas ginian sama kamu!"

Dengan cepat Michelle memasuki hutan-hutan lebat. Adam hanya celingukan dan menatap Tuhannya. _Player_ berdecih sebal dan memerintahkan Adam agar membersihkan tumpahan makanan barusan dan mencucinya dengan uap api unggun.

Lain waktu, justru Michelle yang meminta Adam memenuhi keinginan anehnya.

"Adam, aku mau kamu ganti baju dengan yang lebih bagus! Harus modern, artistik, pokoknya fesyenebel, deh!" pinta Michelle dengan Inggrisnya yang amburadul di kata terakhir.

"Ngomong _fashionable_ aja nggak bisa. Nih, gantian. Sekolah di mana kamu?" ejek Adam, membalikkan pertanyaan memalukan tersebut.

"Sekolah… Ya, sekolah!" jawab Michelle kesal. Adam hanya tertawa puas. Jawaban yang diberikan oleh istrinya tersebut sama persis dengan jawabannya beberapa waktu lalu. Karena sedang tidak ada pekerjaan, Adam mencoba menuruti permintaan istrinya itu.

"Woi, Tuhan! Bangun! Ayo rancang baju sesuai keinginan wanita aneh itu!"

_Player_ segera menggerakkan Sim Adam ke arah sebuah meja yang biasa digunakan untuk membuat beragam peralatan berburu maupun pakaian.

"Mau baju yang kayak gimana, nih?" tanya _player_ bingung sembari mencari-cari pakaian yang kira-kira cocok dikenakan oleh Adam. "Nah! Ini mau, nggak, pakaian _baseball!_"

"Boleh, tuh! Pasti kriterianya sama dengan keinginan istriku."

Setelah mengumpulkan bahan-bahan yang diperlukan, Adam segera menyatukan bahan-bahan tersebut dan menyulamnya menjadi pakaian baru.

"Lama banget, sih?" keluh Michelle sembari menyalakan lampu meja.

"Udah, sabar aja," _player_ mencoba menenangkan salah satu mahluk ciptaannya yang hobi mengeluh ini. "Nanti juga Adam balik sendiri."

"Taraaa~!"

"Tuh, Adam balik."

"Baju apaan nih!" keluh Michelle (lagi) ketika ia melihat pakaian baru suaminya. "Mana citra rasa fesyen kamu!"

"Serius, ya. Kamu cantik tapi bahasa Inggris kamu lagi-lagi enggak bener!"

"Aah, suka-suka kamu, deh! Tapi, mana sisi artistiknya? Kok, nggak indah? Kenapa kausnya simpel banget? Celananya juga, hanya didominasi warna biru!"

"Minta dilakban, ya, kamu."

Keduanya bertikai hebat. Michelle ingin melihat Adam melakukan parade busana pria baginya. Michelle mengharapkan selembar pakaian yang dikenakan Adam adalah pakaian yang menarik, mengikuti _tren_ dan penuh dengan warna. Sementara, Adam lebih senang dengan pakaian yang simpel namun rapi.

"Selera kamu sok anak muda banget, sih! Pengen ikutan gaul, mbak?" sindir Adam.

"Udik kamu, Adam! Kamu aja yang nggak ngerti selera!" Michelle mempertahankan pendapatnya. _Player_ yang melihatnya hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala.

.

.

.

"Nih! Bikin rumah disini!"

"Tuhan kita pinter banget, ya, milihin tempat yang bagus buat membangun rumah," puji Michelle. _Player_ udah senyum-senyum kesengsem sendiri. "Tapi, biasa banget lingkungannya! Nggak ada bunga!"

"Tanem aja sendiri!" _player_ merutuki mahluk ciptaannya. Oh, seandainya saja ia tidak menciptakan Michelle dengan sifat seperti ini, tentulah permainan akan menjadi tenang!

"Bener, tuh, apa kata Tuhan! Kita tanem aja! Nih, pakai ini!" Adam menyerahkan beberapa kantung kecil yang berisi abu api. Abu tersebut sangat bagus kualitas mineralnya untuk menanam tanaman. "Tanemin aja bunga-bungaan sesuka kamu! Asal nggak bawel melulu! Aku mau tidur."

"Eit, nggak bisa," _player_ mengaktifkan mode _pause_. Mendadak, baik Adam maupun Michelle tidak dapat bergerak. "Bangun dulu rumahnya. Mau, nih, lagi enak-enak tidur terus ujan? Terus nanti kamu kebangun, lho."

"Gara-gara kamu!" tukas Michelle. "Aku baru aja mau nanem taneman ini, udah di _pause_ sama Tuhan. Pegel, tahu, nggak, berhenti di posisi nunduk kayak gini."

"Siapa suruh!" tawa Adam membahana. Posisinya sedang berdiri. Sama sekali bukan dalam posisi menderita.

_Player_ mematikan mode _pause_ nya, dan Michelle dapat kembali menanam tanamannya. Adam mengumpulkan kayu-kayu keras, dedaunan pisang, tanaman jalar, dan lain sebagainya untuk membangun rumah.

"Jangan berkebun melulu!" perintah Adam.

"Sewot! Sebentar lagi, nih! Tinggal disiram doang!"

"Halah, ntar aja!" ujar Adam tidak sabaran. Michelle segera membantu lelaki tersebut mendirikan rumah.

Agar proses tersebut berjalan cepat, _player_ mengaktifkan mode _wind up_. Adam dan Michelle membangun rumah dalam keadaan cepat.

"Gila, kali, nih Tuhan! Nggak capek apa jalannya jadi lebih cepet dua kali lipat!" keluh Michelle.

"Ngeluh mulu! Udah, kerjain aja! Habis ini, kan, juga tidur! Liat, tuh, langitnya udah gelap."

Ketika rumah tersebut telah selesai dibangun, Adam dengan cepat merangkai ranjang beralaskan kumpulan daun pisang, sehingga empuk.

"Aku penuhi janjiku, kan, tentang ranjang yang empuk?" _player_ terlihat bersemangat menentukan tempat di mana kasur tersebut akan diletakkan. "Cepet kalian tidur. Besok, kalian coba daki gunung merapi ini dan meminta pertolongan dengan _transmitter_."

.

.

.

"Aku nggak mau pulang."

Michelle hanya menatap heran suaminya. Beberapa waktu lalu, lelaki tersebut merengek ingin pulang. Sekarang?

"Kok, nggak mau, sih? Kamu nggak kangen sama rumah dan pekerjaan?"

"Ya, tentu aja kangen!" kilah Adam cepat. "Tapi, kemarin aku memikirkan tentang kehidupan kita berdua selama satu bulan ini di pulau tak bertuan. Rasanya tenang sekali. Tidak seperti kehidupan perkotaan…"

"Mari kita pulang, ya?"

Michelle menyalakan sebuah radio usang yang ia temukan di dalam hutan. Dengan segera wanita itu menancapkan _transmitter_ pada radionya. Setelah mengirimkan beberapa pesan SOS, pesan tersebut tertangkap oleh radio sebuah kapal pesiar yang tengah berlayar di dekat pulau di mana Adam dan Michelle tengah meminta pertolongan.

"Kita… Benar-benar akan pulang?"

Michelle nampak tidak tega. Ia memeluk suaminya.

"Aku akan mengunjungi agen perumahan dan mencarikan rumah di daerah yang tenang. Biarkanlah aku bekerja keras untuk membeli sebuah rumah…"

Perkataan wanita tersebut terpotong oleh ciuman singkat Adam di bibirnya.

"Tidak perlu. Lain kali, kita cukup nyanyi-nyanyi nggak jelas dengan kapal pesiar kecil dan terdampar lagi."

_Player_ menghela napas lega.

Ah, tamat juga deh, game ini!

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>[ <strong>Extra **]**

"Oh, Arbor Falls!"

Adam dan Michelle telah kembali ke rumah mereka yang nyaman. Michelle cepat-cepat membasuh tubuhnya, sementara Adam memeriksa kotak surat mereka. Ketika ia melihat surat-surat tersebut…

"Semuanya… Surat tagihan, pajak, hutang kartu kredit…"

Nggak lagi, deh, terdampar di sebuah pulau tak berpenghuni!


End file.
